


Books

by xWriteForLifex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, all dat shit, dont eat me, idrk what to tag, im just trying, its not that good, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWriteForLifex/pseuds/xWriteForLifex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is adorably awkward when trying to acquaint a beautiful girl in the town he's just moved to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Despite the rain, Paula made her way down the road, having to stop herself from skipping with excitement. With each raindrop that cascaded down her face, her bright smile never faltered. What could be more perfect than this? The day was gorgeous and she was on her way to visit her favorite store.

She peeked through the window of the store, at each record and book holding its breath to keep from spilling its story. With an excited skip, Paula mounted the stairs to the door and entered the retro store.

“Morning, beautiful!” A cheery old man appeared from behind the counter.

“Greg,” Paula grinned, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“What will it be today?”

“Something different… What new teas do you have?”

“Ah, glad you asked,” Greg replied with a sneaky smile. “Mia’s sent some tea from a small shop she found in Shanghai. It’s called Jie tea. Apparently it’s quite valuable for valuable people!”

Paula laughed. “Sounds perfect!”

“To your normal spot?” Greg called as Paula walked away.

“Always,” she replied with a laugh.

Paula ventured deeper and deeper into the miscellaneous shop, passing everything from books to records to vintage music players. Eventually, Paula found herself in front of a towering stack of books. Hitching her foot on the shelf next to it, she pulled herself over the stack, landing in an enormous plush chair. Sighing with contentment, she pulled up a loose floorboard and pulled out the record player that she kept stashed there. She carefully selected the Lana Del Ray record Greg had specially tracked down for her and smiled as it began to play softly. Paula trailed her hand down the stack of books to her right. 29… 30… 31. Paula frowned, fiddling with her long hair, and began to count again. 29… 30… 31.

Just then, Greg's head appeared over the stacks of books. “Your Jie tea, my lady!”

“Thank you,” Paula smiled, taking the beautiful china. “Hey Greg, did you happen to know where my book could've gone?”

“By your book I’m assuming that you mean the one you’ve abused to the point of breaking its spine, the one by the Green bloke… Oh, what’s it called... The fault in our skies?” Greg’s slight British accent lilted through his words. He'd picked it up during his time in the war and Paula loved when it surfaced. She nodded and shrugged, figuring his guess was close enough. “Ah yes," Greg squinted, trying to remember. "A lad came in and asked specifically for it... And I figured you wouldn’t mind going one day without it. He promised to have it back by the closing time.”

“He better,” Paula mumbled. “I thought I was alone in here...”

“Nope,” Greg called as he turned away. “This store is bigger than you think.”

Instead of mourning the absence of her favorite, Paula turned back to the stack and choose a book she’d never heard of before. With Lana crooning softly in the background, she quickly got lost in the peculiar style of writing. Paula was two chapters in when she looked up briefly and almost had a heart attack. An unfamiliar face was peering down at her over the stack of books.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” She yelled in surprise.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” The guy nearly fell backwards.

“What the hell are you doing? Were you watching me?!”

The boy paused for a minute, tilting his head and giving her a look. “Depends on your definition of watching…”

“Uh, definitely when you look at someone in that creepy way,” Paula snapped, her tone a little less harsh now that her heartbeat had returned to normal.  
“Really? 'Cause I define it as, uh, the verb form of a time piece…” he trailed off.

After a beat, Paula laughed. “Watch-ing isn’t a thing. You can’t clock, so you can’t watch.”

The boy flashed her an adorable grin. “Debatable.” Paula laughed, shaking her head to hide the fact her heartbeat had picked up again, just a little. And this time it wasn't out of surprise. “I’m Stiles,”

“Paula,” she replied.

“I might be the weird one for watching, but why are you hiding in a fortress of books?”

“This is my spot.”

“I’d like a spot in this store,” the boy grinned.

“Well maybe you could start by becoming familiar with its inhabitants by not staring at them when they aren’t paying attention." Her words came out in a rush. She took a deep breath. "Now, tell me again, why were you watching me?”

“Oh! You’ve been playing the same album for two hours. And I was wondering if I could suggest something else other than LDR, the caterwauling wonder.”  
Paula gave him a suspicious look. “Alright…”

“Here, I tracked down the record. The old guy here-"   
“Greg,” Paula interrupted.  
“Yeah, well, he has everything.”

“I know." Paula grinned, as if Greg's extensive record collection was her own. "What did you get?”

“It’s called Hollywood. By R.A.C,” Stiles nervously handed her the gleaming record.

As soon as Paula placed the needle, the song swam through the air, wrapping smoothly around their heads. Stiles had brought them into a world of their own and when he turned to smile at her, a perfect chill rippled down Paula’s spine.

“The rain’s stopped Paula,” Greg called from the register, jolting Paula out of her daze.

A bolt of excitement shot through her. “Let’s go!” She jumped up off the chair.

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles replied, still balanced on the book wall.

“The sun is out! We have to go do something and not waste this glorious moment.”

“We live in Florida, there're more sunny days than there are retirees…”

“Well then we can make the most of most the year,” Paula countered, grinning broadly as she dragged a confused Stiles out the door. Outside it was damp but beautifully sunny. “Car?”

“Uh, yeah!” As Stiles fumbled for his keys, Paula plucked them from his fumbling fingers. She clicked the button, searching the parking for a response. Across the lot, worn blue jeep chirped to life. She ambled over, pulling herself into the drivers seat. A shell-shocked Stiles still stood at the bookstore door.

“You coming?” Paula called.

“Not to be rude or anything,” Stiles replied, squinting at her. “But what the fuck are you doing in the driver’s seat of my car?”

“Uh, we’re going on a road trip.”

“Again, not to be rude, but we only exchanged names like 30 seconds ago, I barely know you.”

“We can get to know each other then,” Paula grinned. “On our way to Lake Tahoe!”

Stiles chuckled. “Great.” He jogged to the car, nearly tripping over himself on the way.


End file.
